As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,958; 3,738,254; 1,843,243; and 4,850,266; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse condition responsive air register constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are neither designed nor intended to fulfil the role that is provided by the subject matter of the present invention; in that the prior art devices are either recessed wall mounted arrangements or floor registers that project a substantial distance above the level of the surrounding area.
While all of the devices are energy savers given the fact that they are condition responsive dampers, the floor registers in particular present unique problems in that they create obstructions for both pedestrians and furniture depending upon their placement; as well as serving as dirt and dust traps around their raised peripheries which are not easily accessible to most vacuum cleaners.